indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ozzel
Bureacrat? Hi Oz, thanks for the suggestion. I'm relatively new to the whole wikia thing, so I didn't even know there was a role above admin. Let me see if Angela wants to bump me up to bureacrat and then I'll get back to you. Fanfiction I know you're not into the whole fan fiction thing, but I'm desperate. If you like Indy, come over to Indy fan fiction wiki, which I started not to long ago. We have 2 users, and we need more. Please respond on my talk pager here.—DarthtylerTalk 21:50, 10 October 2007 (UTC) (Oh, and sorry about typing "Last Crusade" instead of "Temple of Doom" on Pankot Palace; I had just finished watching LC) ::Alright. Icybro hasn't responded yet. Could you atleast put a small message on Sitenotice? I understand if you don't want to, but Wookieepedia advertised SW Merchandise the day it opened. Just saying.—DarthtylerTalk 01:08, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Front page Hey Oz, what do you think of the front page? I feel it needs an complete overhaul, but I'm short on specifics. Any ideas? *I agree. I've been thinking about that lately too. (I'm not too crazy about that recent character expansion, either; as it is, it throws everything off.) I'll try to come up with some ideas. -- Ozzel 08:07, 12 November 2007 (UTC) The Raven Are you moderator of The Raven forum? I need to be accepted from the queue there in order to post. --Thorpe 12:47, 2 March 2008 (UTC) *You mean TheRaider.net's forums? Nope, sorry. Afraid I can't help you out there. -- Ozzel 21:48, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Very Important Poll Dear , As being a sysop on a Wikia wiki, it is very important for you to participate in a poll that may decide the future of Wikia. The poll is here and I want you to help decide if the Monobook skin and the Quartz skins be availible to be chosen as the default skin of this wiki. Thanks, Asoue1286, talk 15:38, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Hi, Colby! My name's Ken, and I talked to you a long time ago over on Muppet, which is my usual home. Wendy said you were an admin over here, so I just wanted to say hi. Also, I've noticed that a lot of the records and tapes are missing. Before I add them, I had some structural questions. Is there an infobox for the records, or can we make one? And where should the "story of" records go? Would you want them in soundtracks, or by themselves, or somewhere else? I've already started a list at User:ErnieBert from what I've seen listed in my reference books. Anyway, good to meet you over here, and I'll be talking to you over at Wookieepedia later when I get a chance! -- Ken (talk) 01:18, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *Hey, as for the stuff over here, I don't think there's an infobox yet or any categories, so feel free to make them as needed! -- Ozzel 12:26, 26 May 2008 (UTC) **Well, there's a soundtracks category, but should the story records go there, or in something like Book and audio, like the one you have on Wookieepedia? It's confusing because I'm not sure what the people before me were doing, and it seems to be different on both sites. I'll start making some rough articles, and we'll see what happens. Also, do you know how to create an infobox, or is that something I can do? By the way, I saw the movie today, and loved it! -- Ken (talk) 02:27, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ***They should go in a new category I think. As for an infobox, we should be able to modify a current one. I'll see what I can do about that. -- Ozzel 11:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ****Oh, one more thing. Can I create a category, or is that an admin thing? For now, I'm going to make some short pages and keep them in the soundtrack section until we can talk about what to call them and talk about the box. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:22, 28 May 2008 (UTC)